Return of the Children of Time
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of how the Doctor's precious Children of Time return to his life. It will feature tributes to the great Nicholas Courtney and Elizabeth Sladen as well as the return of Rose Tyler from the Parallel World (otherwise known as Pete's World).
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Children of Time **

This is the story of how the Doctor's precious Children of Time return to his life. It will feature tributes to the great Nicholas Courtney and Elizabeth Sladen as well as the return of Rose Tyler from the Parallel World (otherwise known as Pete's World).

**Chapter 1**

In her room at the Tyler Mansion Rose is packing a suitcase when Jackie comes in.

"Hi mum"

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mum, we've talked about this"

"I know, but you're my daughter, I want to be sure you're doing the right thing"

"I am, I have to find him, you know why"

"I do"

After a slight silence between the mother and daughter Jackie takes the top Rose was folding from her hands, saying "Oh give that here, you never could fold properly"

"Oi"

The two women laugh and carry on packing.

An hour or so later, Rose, Jackie, Pete, Jake, Tony and a 4 year old girl are stood in a room in Torchwood, saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you Rose, you've been a good friend, and if you see Mickey, give him this from me"

Jake then hands Rose a £10 note and she looks quizzically at the note then back at him before he answers her unasked question "Man City won the cup"

"You two and your bets and Jake"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for what you said"

Rose then moves to stand in front of her (Parallel) dad. "You Rose Tyler have been the best daughter anyone could have asked for, your mother did a good job raising you" he proclaimed.

"That she did"

At that point Rose notices that Jackie has started crying so she gives her mum a hug and says "Don't cry mum, I'm, gonna be fine, I promise"

"I know, I know, It's just, I'll never see you again, my beautiful baby girl"

"Well I'm certainly not gonna miss you"

"Tony Tyler" scolds Jackie

"I'm kidding mum, I will miss you Rose and I won't forget you either"

"Good, I should hope not, now am I gonna get a hug from my little brother, or am I going to have to force him"

After a brief moment of hesitation Tony hugs his big sister goodbye.

"Now missy, are you gonna say goodbye to Grandma, Grandad, Uncle Tony and Uncle Jake?" Rose asks her 4 year old daughter Sarah Jane.

"Bye bye"

"Sarah Jane, can you promise me something please?"

"What gwandma"

"Will you look after your mummy for me?"

"Yes"

"Good girl"

"Right then, I guess we're ready, come on honey"

Rose and Sarah Jane then step back a little bit onto a very large disc on the floor before Rose says "Jake, activate the Cannon"

"You got it, activating Dimension Cannon" says Jake before pressing a few buttons and seconds later Rose and her daughter disappear.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moments after they left Pete's World Rose and her daughter landed outside a school in London.

"Mummy, where are we?"

"I don't know honey, I was expecting us to land in Cardiff"

"So why are we here then mummy?" asks Sarah Jane.

"I don't know, just give me a minute to think about what to do next okay"

Seconds later the school bell rings and all the parents that were waiting at the gates are greeted by their children with the rest of the pupils walking off on their own.

Not long after the parents and kids have gone a young woman in her early 20s comes running out of the school, followed by a man of about the same age.

"Clara, where are you going, what was that text about?" asks the man.

"One of my kids got hurt in PE, his sister's gonna walk him home, but I have to go see how he is, will you cover my after school club?"

"Sure, oh and Clara?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What was all that about last Wednesday, when you ran off to the Doctor's, you're not ill are you?"

"He's not that sort of Doctor, he's just a friend, a very old friend, okay, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Okay sweetie, I need you to get her attention, go, now"

"Okay mummy"

Sarah Jane then runs away from her mum and walks into Clara, Rose follows her, saying "Sarah Jane Smith, what have I told you about running away?"

"Sowwy mummy"

"I should hope so, listen, Miss, I am so sorry"

"It's fine, really" answers Clara, who recognizes Rose, but decides to stay quiet and not freak her out.

"Umm, I couldn't help but overhear, do you know the Doctor?"

"I know many Doctors"

"I'm not talking about any old Doctor. I'm talking about a man, the most impossible of men, a man you travel with in a box that's bigger on the inside and the out throughout Time and Space" explains Rose.

"You've met him!"

"I've travelled with him"

"You have!"

"Yeah"

"I've not many any of his old travelling companions"

"I have, we had a couple of people travel with us as well"

"Cool"

"Can I just ask, where is he, the Doctor I mean?"

"Somewhere, I don't know, he doesn't pick me up till Wednesday"

"He picks you up once a week"

"Yeah, I have a job and friends here, he always brings me back to not long after I left though"

"So he's gotten better at operating the TARDIS then"

"I wouldn't go that far"

The two women then have a little laugh about the Doctor's driving ability before Rose asks "Do you know anywhere we could stay?"

"Yeah, with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I live with a family of three but George, the dad is away for the week, you can have his room, he won't mind"

"Thank you, I've Rose Tyler-Smith by the way, this is my daughter Sarah Jane.

"I'm Clara, Clara Oswald, okay let's go then"

The three of them head down the road, walking to the Maitland's.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clara, Rose and Sarah Jane walked through the door with Clara calling out "Angie, Artie".

"We're in the kitchen".

Rose and her daughter are then led down the hall and into the kitchen/dining room where they find two children sat at the table, one of whom (Artie) has his right leg raised on another chair.

Clara goes to her young charge and kneels beside him, gently touching what looks to be a sprained ankle before asking "All right mister, what happened?"

"He tried, and failed to play football"

"Angie!" scolds Clara

"Sorry"

"How are you feeling Artie?"

"Okay, it hurts a bit though"

"All right then, Angie help him get upstairs"

"Yeah, you need to keep it raised as well" puts in Rose.

"Who are you?" questions Angie.

"Angie, that is not how we treat guests, this is Rose Tyler-Smith and her daughter Sarah Jane, Rose used to travel with the Doctor"

"You did!"

"Uh-huh, have you two met him as well?"

"Yeah, he took us to this planet sized theme park, but then there was a problem with these metal things, Cybermen he said they were called" answered Artie.

"You met the Cybermen!"

"Yeah"

"I'm making up the ice pack, Angie take him upstairs" says Clara bluntly.

"Oh why me?"

"Just do it, or do I need to tell your dad about the incident with the microwave"

"Fine, come on you"

Angie then helps her brother get up and helps him up the stairs and when Clara has made up the ice pack she tells Rose and Sarah Jane that they can help themselves to food.

Hours later, Clara and Rose are in the living room drinking a glass of wine.

"So, Rose, how long did you travel with the Doctor?"

"About 2 years or so, you never can tell in the TARDIS, what about you, how long have you been with him?"

"Just over a year"

"It's amazing isn't it"

"It's fantastic"

"I know right, all the planets you go to, the new people you meet, then there's the bad side to the job, the monsters, and let's not forget the running, seriously, there's so much running"

"Tell me about it, I struggle to keep up with him sometimes".

The two women laugh over their shared moment about life on the TARDIS.

"I gotta ask, if you loved life on the TARDIS so much, why did you leave?"

"It's a long, long story"

"I'm a good listener"

"Okay then"

Rose proceeds to tell Clara all about the Battle of Canary Wharf with the battle between the Daleks and Cybermen and how she was forcibly ripped from the Doctor before telling her all about when she had found the Doctor again and he had left her in the parallel world with a human version of himself.

"So you set up home with a human version of the Doctor?"

"I did, we got jobs at the parallel world Torchwood and lived happily for a long time, even moving out of the Tyler mansion and getting married, then we had Sarah Jane and we were a family, the three of us, then it all changed. John, that's what he called himself, he got ill, very ill and four months ago, he breathed his last"

"I am so sorry"

"Don't be, he's not in pain anymore"

"So why did you come back?" asks Clara.

"I couldn't stay there, I just couldn't, besides, I missed the travelling, I missed the Doctor, I had to come back".

"So what are you gonna do tomorrow, you know. 'cause he doesn't come for me until the day after?"

"I thought, I might just show Sarah Jane around this version of London, take her to where I grew up"

"She's a sweet kid"

"Thank you, she's named after a friend of mine from this world, the Doctor used to travel with a woman named Sarah Jane Smith and well, she died"

"How do you know a woman from this world died?"

"The dimension cannon, the thing that brought me here, it could also measure timelines and well, Sarah Jane's just stopped, so when we found out we were having a girl, we thought it was appropriate and that the universe could do with another Sarah Jane Smith"

"Mummy" called Sarah Jane from the top of the stairs, "I had a bad dream"

"I'm coming sweetie, I guess I'll see you in the morning Clara"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

Rose then went to put her daughter back to bed.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Angie, Artie and Clara were about to leave for school and work respectively and Rose and Sarah Jane were sat in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey, Rose, you gonna be ok?" asks Clara.

"Yes thank you, we'll be fine, I was thinking of showing Sarah Jane around this version of London, you know, showing her where I grew up"

"That's nice, anyway here's a copy of the key for you to use and we'll see you later, come on you two, let's go"

"Bye, say goodbye Sarah Jane"

"Bye-bye"

Then Clara and the kids left and Rose got her mobile out of her jeans pocket before, dialling a number.

"I hope he still has the phone" she pleads.

Meanwhile in a Caravan just outside Brighton Mickey and Martha are in bed together when suddenly Don't Stop Believing by Journey starts playing and Mickey sits bolt upright.

"Just leave it Mickey"

"I'm sorry Martha but I can't"

He then gets out of bed and begins to search for the phone, he eventually finds it, answers the call and says "Hello"

"Oh Mickey thank god you've still got the phone" answers Rose.

"Course I have, what do you take me for?"

"Sorry, I didn't know whether you'd still have it or not, anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how is this call possible, you should be out of range"

"I'm back Mickey, I'm home"

"Where exactly are you?"

"London, why, where are you?"

"Brighton, give me the address and I can be there in under 2 hours"

Rose gives Mickey the address of the Maitland's house.

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

"I look forward to it, oh and Mickey"

"Yeah"

"It's good to hear your voice again"

"You too, see ya later"

"Bye"

Mickey then hangs up the phone and turns to his wife who asks "Who was that Mickey?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, now come on, we're off to London"

An hour and a half later Mickey and Martha pull up outside the Maitland's to see Rose and Sarah Jane stood outside the door. Mickey enters the garden first and seeing Rose he smiles and she smiles back before they run and hug each other for the first time in ages.

"It's so good to see you Mickey"

"You too, how long have you been back?"

"We got here yesterday"

"And you already have somewhere to live, impressive"

"Well it's not mine, it's the Doctor's current companions"

"Seriously!" exclaims Martha.

"Yeah and hello again Martha"

"Hi Rose"

Rose then notices Mickey and Martha's wedding rings, looks at them and says "How long?"

"Three years, but I see we're not the only ones with news, who's this?"

"Honey this is Martha and Mickey, guys, this is my daughter, go on honey tell them your name"

"Sarah Jane"

"Me and John decided to call her after our friend, we'd seen, thanks to the Dimension Cannon that the original Sarah Jane had died, we thought it was appropriate"

"Where is he, the duplicate doctor, or John as you called him just then?" inquires Mickey.

"He died"

"Oh god, Rose, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, really, now come on in"

A few minutes later they were all sat in the living room.

"So who's this companion and why doesn't she travel with the Doctor full time?"

"Her name's Clara Oswald and it's because she wanted to have some sort of normal life as well, the kids that live here, she's like their live in nanny"

"So does he like, come pick her up?"

"Yep, every Wednesday".

"How is everyone back there, your mum, Pete, Jake, Tony?"

"Tony misses playing football with his Uncle Mick, mum's the same, dad, well he's making more money every day and Jake's doing good, he even met someone, he's called Robbie"

"Cool"

"Oh and speaking of Jake, he asked me to give you this"

Rose then give Mickey the £10 note that Jake gave her to give to him, when Mickey sees it, he just looks at Rose a little confused.

"He said to say that Man City won the cup"

"Nice, thank you Jake"

"Listen, I was gonna show Sarah Jane here around London, would you guys be willing to drive us?"

"As long as we visit my family I'm fine"

"All right then, where to first Rose?"

"Home, I wanna go home"

"The Powell Estate, Rose are you crazy? What if someone we know, like Shareen sees us?"

"We'll come up with something, please Mickey?"

"Fine, let's go"

Then they all leave the house and head to the Powell Estate.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
